Rivals
by Lisara Cielo
Summary: She didn't regret her decision, but will she regret this one? She doesn't impress him, and He is arrogant in her eyes. She doesn't want to involve herself again. "We don't need you." he said, "That's because you forgot what I'm capable of. And if you dont need my help this team doesn't need yours". She and her smug grin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke does not belong to me.

Hello this is my first fanfic, I'm sorry if this is short and i dont know if its good too but I'm still trying. I hope you this fic is okay. I'll try to make a better one next chapter.

The game between Seirin and Yosen continues. Ever since Murasakibara became serious the heat of the battle seems to increase the anticipation on who will win.

"I have'nt seen that kind of Murasakibara for a while now." A guy from the shadow emerges. " What do you think liitle sister, Will they win?"

"Depends. Which team are you reffering to?" Said the girl not taking her eyes away from the match.

"Seirin, of course." Answered the older brother.

"As I said before, Between Seirin and Yosen; there is only a 53% chace of Seirin of winning against Yosen."

"And that means?" Asked slyly of the older one.

"Seirin will win..." The girl said as she turned her back from the game and leave.

The older of the two smirked. "Lets stay and see I wanna see how strong is the generation of Miracles since they have splitted."

The girl looked at her brother and spoke. "You're studying abroad now, Youre only here for Vacation. You cant play against them-"

"But you can." Said the brother. As a small shocked expression stayed at his sister's face.

"I don't play, I'm not athletic."

"True, youre not athletic. But you are when needed to. Besides without you we wouldn't have proven to Akashi that there is a team that can match the generation of Miracles." He spoke as he watched the game. " Kise Ryouta is in Kaijo, same as your school. You can Help them at least score enough in a game."

"Did you see that? That guy from Sairin Blocked Murasakibara's Shot." The crowd in front of the siblings said.

"Not only that, I think we're not the only ones Akashi has to be careful of." The older brother continued. "Hmmm, Seirin..."

"They have a long way to through before you can go against them." The girl said. " Same goes for the other Generation of Miracles, I know you've become stronger since you went back home."

"Oh come on dont be so dramatic ~," he said with a carefree expression and tone.

"Will you wipe that idiotic expression of your face!" the girl yelled. " I have no more intentions of involving myself with the Generation of Miracles, we finished that goal in middle school didnt w-"

"We didnt it only ended with a tie." He said as he continued to watch the game. "Our goal was to defeat them and prove to akashi he's wrong. We only achieved one goal, but it seems Akashi hasnt learned yet." He looked up at his sister. "Beside I wanna see if you can achieve that without me, Kizuna." he smirked at his sister. He recieved an scowl from her.

There please Review, Thanks So much! \(^U^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Kizuna avoids the copycat's fangirls as much as she can, although she cant avoid her best friend,Haruna, just because of that reason. Haruna was somewhat similar to Kizuna, they both like anime, books, and other more. The only thing that they dont have incommon is that Haruna was athletic and a volleyball player, aswell as Haruna being a fan of Kise Ryota. Kizuna on the other hand wasnt athletic and she spends majority of her time watching anime, reading manga and novels, the english ones.

Haruna tells Kizuna stories about being Kise's classmate,Kizuna doesnt complain about Haruna as a fan of the ace, aslong as Haruna doesnt squeal about him infront of she Thanked God he didnt fated her to be the Ace's classmate. It would be a disaster if ever Kise Ryota or even one of the Generation of Miracles recognize her.

"Why dont you like hiiiim?" Haruna asked with a pleading face. Kizuna knows how childish her best friend can be and she just wanted this topic to be over. "Its not that I dont like him-" "Oh please. I heard that kind of talk before." Haruna interrupted. Kizuna just raised her eyebrows questioning her best friend if she should continue her explanation, and she motions her to continue. " I just dont understand why you like him without knowing his personality."

"I already know his personality." Haruna aswered back.

"And now you need more mental help!" Kizuna honestly wanted to bring her to the mental hospital, although if she ever fangirled infront of any doctors in the hospital they would think she also needed guidance.

"You need it more than me. Playing Otome games, its not like their real." Haruna pouted as she stared at her food. Kizuna didnt want to extend the topic so she just kept quiet, besides there is nothing wrong playing otome games; she kept thinking.

Kizuna also didnt want Haruna to know about her History with Teiko's Generation of Miracles. She just wanted to bury all of it under the core of the universe. Helping her brother cost her to be in the blacklist of Akashi Seijirou. Its not that she regreted her dicision, She just wished she hid her identity of be in the shadows as she and her brother fought the legendary team.

"Just watch one practice game and you'll see how amazing he is or even the other players. BE INLOVE WITH A LIVING BEING FOR ONCE!" Haruna started shaking Kizuna. Kizuna was so dizzy she didnt even had the strength to say a simple No.

Kizuna was actually thankful for the blonde's Fangirls for once they could see the game because of them. If this keeps up anylonger the game would end quickly and she could be on the comforting pharagraphs of books. "I know that smile, dont keep it too long i know a special place whe can see without any of these bimbos." Kizuna's immediate thought was 'arent you one of these bimbos you so called.'.

"Hey~! Kise~! You remember our promised right?" Haruna spoke to the ace. 'SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!' was the only thought that went through Kizuna's head. " As promised front row seat for the practice game." Kise Ryota spoke, He then looked at Kizuna. ' Please get hit by a flying ball.' She kept wishing.

"Is this your bestfriend you kept talking about?" Kise asked. "YES!" enthusiastic as ever, Kizuna wanted to go back home in her home country and just erase every memory of this event. "Enjoy the show." Kise grinned.

Kizuna was surprised. She thought that Kise would recognize her, She thankEd god for giving Kise the maturity ofa 5 year old.

Time quickly passed as the Kaijo Team kept scoring withput fail. She was impressed on how the Ace improved since their last encounter. Some of his flaw disappeared, Some reamained still. There are few problems about his special ability.

Kizuna looked at the captain who was sitting on the bench with them. Several centimeters away. She observed that the Captain had a problem with women or girls. Kizuna dindt question him about it even though she was so curious.

Kizuna watched as the game continued without the captain temporarily. She observed as Kise copied the technique of the player they were against. He copied how the other player blinded the players in just miliseconds and shooted the ball. "He's foolish as expected. The more he tampers with the technique, the more it will be in efective." Kizuna whispered. Although the Captain and the coach, who just seated, heard it. Both didnt look at her though the coach questioned Kizuna. "Why is that?" Kizuna kept quiet for a moment and decided to answer the coach. "He copied the move correctly, He knows the correct angle of the sun rays but if he adds more power and strength in his jump. He'll stop the light that would blind the players." The first part of the game ended and the coach informed Kise about the information, Kise understanded. Though Kizuna didnt want any involvement with team, the instinct of wanting the team to improve was somehow activated. " The move can work in a different way," she started to speak. "If I may, I have a suggestion." The other players didnt pay much attetion but Kamatsu Yukio and the coach did. "Moriyama-senpai can use it now since the change of court and that the sun is setting." She suggested that Moriyama senpai can use the technique but at a certain timing and angle. Aslong as the opposing players are under thablge of the ball as it lands in the hoop. It will surely shoot.

The second half of the game started and the team proceded with the captain in play. Kizuna knows this similar suggesting happened before because she helped her brother back then, and it seems it has become of a habit.

The game proceeded and the Timing was right Moriyama attempted to try Kizuna's suggestion. The other players know Moriyama was about to attemp the technique. The ball was in the air, Haruna knew about the plan. So she glimpsed at Kizuna, she wondered why she had a frown on her face. As they heard a ball slamming on a hand, she quickly looked at what happened. The ball was stopped, she thought that maybe Kizuna was wrong about her calculations. Due to the habit of her best friend speaking unconciously, Haruna's question was answered. "He should have shooted it with a much closer range the sun ray isnt that high enough." She didnt question Kizuna about her suggestions because she was the reason Haruna was a member of the volleyball team. She once questioned why she didnt practice playing and do the techniques herself, Kizuna also informed her about how her asthma. But she also knew that the asthma disappeared long ago. They decided to repect each others decision so she didnt question anymore.

Kizuna saw the Perfect time to perform the technique. She stood up, about to shout but also remembered that it wasnt her brothers team. Though Moriyama was occupied with the game his peripheral vision didnt stop him to see that Kizuna stood up and performed the technique.

He shooted the ball at a 3 pointer spot. He decided ato add more power in his arm. The Kaijo team watched at how some of the players of the opposing team reched for the ball but stopped Midway. And The ball went in. The crowd of fangirls cheered as Moriyama flirted. Non payed attention much to his dismay. The Coach and kamatsu looked at each other. They both have the same thought 'We should keep an eye on this girl'. Then the game continued.

"Let go of me! Cant you see how much attention your causing?!" Kizuna questioned Kise who had no struggle of dragging the pitied and envied girl to the faculty room. "The coach wants to speak to you." Kise smiled at her. Kizuna wanted to kill Kise as much as Kise's fangirl want to kill her.

At the faculty room. "I thought Kise's charm would work on you. Guess not all girls falls for him," The coach spoke "I spoke with your art club mentor and she agreed that we can add you as the teams manager-" "No" Kizuna didnt want to be rude but she was desperate. "Dont worry Kizuna we will still include you're art in the festivals." Her mentor smiled.

"WELCOME TO THE TEAM!" The Kaijo team shouted in the faculty including Kamatsu, in a whisper kind and at the back ofthe members.

Though they wer all happy, Kise wasnt convinced with the raven haired girl. He wanted to be sure that she can coach them with 100%.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been lazy (Bad, i know) BUT was thinking of a better continuation. Also if there are any corrections please feel ree to point out. Havent mastered english well enough. I would try to update that doesnt take almost a few months because I have other incomplete stories stocked up. Am I talking to much? Anyway please tell me I should continue this, its my first and I dont know if its good enough. Thank You to Who reads this. Also Review if possible. Arigato minna~


End file.
